dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sadowson
This is what I am working on, and this is my plan. Right now we seem to have a small team working slowly on improving pages on this Wikia. Something that makes me very happy. I'm glad that your out there spending your own precious time updating pages and making it easier to work on. That being said, I am working on the following aspects of the Wikia and if anyone would like to contribute, these are the follow areas that would be most ideal. Companions: Companions are in dire need of updating. This can be in the form of better information, use dem damn infoboxes, or tidying up what is available. Ulora, Boryev and Naidi have been done to my satisfaction, so if anyone else feels up to it, there's a good place to start! (Although the images could be better. All other companions need that update. Lady Montbarron is my own pet project that I tinker with from time to time. I'd prefer that nobody else touch it at the moment as to me, it's the most significant page on the wikia, even more so than the title screen. (That being said, if something is straight up wrong with it, you have my permission to fix it) Enemies and Mobs I want all respective enemies to be grouped under their own race tree page, not have seperate pages for every single type. For example, the Krug page should list every kind of Krug available across the games, not limited to just information about the Krug. Skeletons as well. All Skeletons, regardless of type should be features in their own corner of this page and not have their own pages. Other stuff And pretty much anything else listed under the Marked for Cleanup category. I'm not overly favourable to new pages being created right now. I would prefer that we focus our efforts improving on what five hundred or pages that we have right now. Anything that needs to be cleaned up should have the NeedCleanup Template added to the top of the page. That being said, everythings running mostly smoothly at the moment so you can ignore my ramblings if you want. Sadowson (talk) 07:38, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Who IS the Hero of the Third Age??? So, I've just discovered that Dungeon Siege II: Broken World works on Windows 10 despite having Securom on it. I've just played through all of the Dungeon Siege II original campaign and stumbled across something... interesting, that I can't quite wrap my head around. When you fight the Dark Wizards upon their circle on that giant mountain, the Arch Mage says something interesting: Azunai! You live, wrapped in new flesh! Zaramoth built a good world -- a strong world. Who were you to oppose it? You and your kind could have been spared much suffering. You wish nothing more than destruction. It is clear you must die, for the good of this world." - Archmage So I'm not quite sure what to make of this. The Dark Wizards are mentioned multiple times as having the top level magic capabilities (Using DS1 as a metaphor, it's like comparing a level 1 mage to a level 300 mage, and have that ratio for every level the level 1 mage goes up by...) So them being able to see the reincarnated form of Azunai doesn't sound so farfetched. If this is the case, that'd merge the Hero of the Third Age page and the Azunai page. Thoughts? Sadowson (talk) 07:26, February 1, 2016 (UTC) New user, and comments. I left an edit on the classes Talk:page. It needs to be moved under my user names edits. I have been playing DS 1 since day 2, and ... I want to tell you about the quality of work here: Excellent. You have done the game, a great justice. I am leveling my characters in the ice caves, on summoner 5, still shy of the swamp. They are three level 30 Templars, and will rise to lvl 70 long before I reach the swamp. I will do it for the pictures. ( pics or it didn't happen ). ( funny you have a name for the exact spot I am grinding: unknown giant beast :) I am currently playing the game on 64-bit Win 7, in full screen mode at 1600:1200, v 1.1.11 ( from the DS:Loa disks ). My video card has evolved from an over clocked nVidia GeForce MX 400 to a nVidia Quadra 1700. Thanks again Sadowson for your work. Killmofasta (talk) 10:21, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your kind words. If anything, I'd say that I haven't done enough justice for the game on this wiki. I usually work on it in batches, leaving it for a while and then coming back and working on thirty or so pages in one day. Even though, there's hundreds of pages on here that haven't been made or are in dire need of updating. I can't claim all the credit though. There's plenty of other people who have had their input to this wikia. KKRP seems to be slowly working away on his own things. (Yes, I see those edits! :P ) Sadowson (talk) 02:13, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Heya I've got a bunch of enemy pictures to upload (Glitterdelve - Fortress Kroth) but if we are looking to re-organise the enemy pages how can I do this without making more work for people? I'm not very savvy with the formatting so I'm not sure on how to make a lovely singular page like the Phrak page, any suggestions? (Apart from learning how to format properly, that's obvious.) Also are we going for an all black background behind each enemy? I hope not as all my images are simply screen-grabbed and cropped. CannedFool (talk) 14:48, January 15, 2016 (UTC) CannedFool Provided that the image is edited and cropped well, I am more than happy for screengrabs from the game to act as shots of enemies. As for uploading images, your welcome to simply upload them onto any pages that are currently existing for enemies. It will make minimal work for someone in order to copy it all over to the relevant pages. Otherwise do your best to have it formatted to the correct enemies page and go from there. :) Formatting is probably one of the easiest things for me to fix. Sadowson (talk) 18:22, January 15, 2016 (UTC) About your Magic Item cleanup: Is it OK if you leave my page formatted as it is, while still adding to/ improving it? I personally like how it is organized, how the buffs are organized by lettering and by enhancement type. Perhaps, you could revive the other page as a purely alphabetical list as an alternative? -the anonymous caretaker of this wiki 11:15, January 16, 2016 (PST) Discoveries from trawlling through old data Lorebooks So I recently found something new tonight while going through some old data files. The Utraean Peninsula only has two readable lorebook - Guard Relran's Journal from Elddim and the Riddle book for the chicken dungeon. However, there's two Lorebooks that were never completed: //1. Lorebook in Elddim Shrine about the Ancient Utraeans who built the HUB lore_utraean { description = "To Be Added"; } //1. Lorebook in Elddim Shrine about the Town Circle and Townstones lore_circle { description = "To Be Added"; } Dammit. Most important books on the history of the Utraean Peninsula and they didn't get around to writing it up. Dammit. Sadowson (talk) 05:57, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Crystal Caverns Map Name: sr_r2 In a small portion of the map there is a cave exit on a ledge with two mood changing boxes (Changes ambient light and fog, etc) that is not connected to any other map and is not accessable to players at all. Probably cut during development or the dev's realised that they accidentally got a north pointing angle connection wrong. Sadowson (talk) 08:12, August 6, 2016 (UTC) The Nuke Found this gem in the game files under b_gui_ig_i_it_the-nuke I have literally NO idea why GPG thought to add this thing... We have a shadow wikia??? It would appear that very recently a new Dungeon Siege wiki has been created at http://dungeonsiegepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Dungeon_Siege_Wiki WhatisthisIdonteven. I've sent a message to the admin over there asking whats up, but there is no real law against there being another Dungeon Siege wikia... That being said, you won't find me adding content there. Sadowson (talk) 07:52, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Scratch that. It was generated back in 2010. I won't even ask how or why. I've left a message on the front talk page for anyone who might somehow wander there. Sadowson (talk) 07:55, August 9, 2016 (UTC) File:WrathArcher.png I misspelled it. Can you fix that? Not good having misspelled files :( --Tristanzz (talk) 15:35, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Fixed. Thanks for letting me know.Sadowson (talk) 09:50, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Dear Sadowson, I apologize about any whining I have done about certain significant changes on the Dungeon Siege Wiki. I was just being defensive about what I view as some of my crowning achievements on any wiki. You see, I watched over this wiki for a few years without much help from other users. The arrival of various passionate users like KKRP and Tristan, as well as your return to the wiki, have shaken my position as the "sole curator" here. I feel like I will be eclipsed completely, and I am overreacting; being defensive about what I view as "mine" on the wiki, whether it is truly canon or not. I am sorry about my whining. Sincerely, the Templar of St. Luke Could you please provide a link to the pages in question? I'm aware of your status as "sole curator" and have been for a while. As to what is truly canon or not, I think subjects like this are things that should be put forward to the people currently working on the wikia. Ultimately, if it's found in the game, whether ingame or in the game files, then it is generally considered canon. While we are allowed to make assumptions about certain events or anomaly's, this should be expressed as such. As for formatting and the like... that's an unfortunate side effect of collaboration of editing in all wikia's. Sadowson (talk) 00:08, August 15, 2016 (UTC) On an additional note, it is HIGHLY suggested that you use a created account for editing articles/posting on talk pages. Pages that are created/modified by anonymous people based off IP addresses are more heavily scrutinized by editors than those by people who have an account. Sadowson (talk) 00:10, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :There must be something about browsing by phone which reduces the urgency of having a user account. If I use wikia via laptop without being logged in, I get a shitstorm of ads even while running noscript/scriptsafe. I think Templar of St. Luke is a fine username— you should make it and stop plastering your IP address everywhere!--Tristanzz (talk) 02:27, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Just a little heads-up about the front page of the wiki: The main "Characters" link goes to Category:Enemies instead of the intended Category:Characters. Thanks for letting me know. I've fixed it now. Sadowson (talk) 07:14, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Found a useful repository of images for DS1 monsters http://dungeonsiege2.net/ds2fun/monsters/?cat=ds1_evil_d Interwiki * You are can download interwiki at Russian Dungeon Siege section? User Killah1981 delete her. Straghnik (talk) 06:42, February 2, 2018 (UTC)